


His First Love

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Hiatus, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, its not anyone important, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Fell is an assassin and on his first of his mission he earns his first Lv and meets his first love, Stretch. The skeleton is a poor servant who was working for the target, and now without a home or master, he travels with Fell.fic on hiatus~





	His First Love

The air is still, the night is calm and the chill of winter is carried on the wind. Crickets have long since gone into hibernation and so the night is quiet. Eerily so, even for Snowdin. It’s a bad omen. Tonight is the night when he’ll lose his last shred of mercy. Tonight is the night he takes his first kill.

It makes Papyrus really uneasy to know that in a few minutes he’ll be crossing an insurmountable threshold, but there's no other choice. This world was always kill or be killed. The only difference, was now he had motivation to pick a side. He had to. If he could execute this mission, he’ll have a real job and a much needed steady pay. It will help to put a dent in those pesky medical bills…

And of course, this job was not without its honor! Papyrus would be doing the underground a great service by cutting the head of a snake. There would be songs about him~ the great and terrible and handsome Papyrus!!! He sneezes into his sleeve and shivers into himself atop the roof. The nights were cold but the wind blew colder, it seeped right through his black turtleneck and chilled his bones. Sans would be laughing, no doubt making a horrible pun. 

If only he could understand how important it was to serve in the underground ops. This tactical unit saved lives everyday! What was… one or two nobel deaths? Edge nodded his head, trying to convince himself that this job was morally right, but the more he thought about it the more he realized this wasn’t such a good idea. If this was such an important diplomatic mission, why did his higher ups give this job to a novice like himself? He was a brand new monster in their division, and without an ounce of love to his name… how could they bestow such an important operation on his shoulders?

He sucked in a chilled breath through his parted teeth. Whelp, as Sans said best… ‘don’t think about it., Paps.’ It was easy when he was a baby bones. Don’t think about where the food comes from, don’t think about whose house they’re staying at, don’t think about dying… but now Papyrus had to play the big brother in Sans’s absence. He had to be worried! He shook his skull, trying to rid the doubts from his head. It’s just fortunate a novice was allowed this delicate a task in the first place, a lot of pressure is on him, yes, but maybe that also means he’s highly trusted. Or so he wanted to believe. 

He is joined by a monster who jumps to the same rooftop and takes a seat on the ledge where Pap sat patiently. The new monster, a raven with black wings and silver talons clad to the neck in chainmail, doesn’t speak to him at all, but he nods in Papyrus’ relative direction to acknowledge him. The raven is much older than Papyrus from a first glance. The monster radiates confidence and experience with this line of work. He’s not even out of breath from leaping up here, a feat Papyrus is embarrassed to have struggled with. 

The raven must be the person observing today’s mission. The bird lights a cigarette while were still at home base, so that he won't give away our cover later in the field. The bird chews onto it with the end of his beak, exhaling puffs of smoke through its bill that make Papyrus stifle the need to cough. He refrains himself from doing so in front of a superior. It would be offensive, and besides skeletons didn’t need to breath- not really. So Pap tries to resist the primal urge for air while the raven enjoys his smoke break. Papyrus understood well enough that smoking was common in this line of work. He smelled it in the halls and many of his rank find that tobacco and drugs calm the nerves and helps a man sleep at night. Plus… who knows when their cigarette might be their last? 

But drugs can make a monster sluggish and weaken their immune system… it would be bad to be that vulnerable with the plague still going on. Papyrus had to wonder if he'll be dead weight on their ops team, despite his studies.

[ Ah, the stink of smoke is going to cling to my clothes…] Papyrus cringes, [I’ll be smelling like an ashtray for a week… They might not let me see Sans.] Despite holding in his urge to breath, the smell is writhing its way through his nostrils and itching his nasal cavity. He wanted to sneeze but just can’t seem to follow through on the action. Its so unsatisfying and now the inside of his skull felt stuffy. He couldn’t even scratch his nose! This was the worst!!!

"Will you quit that disgusting habit? You're going to make the newbie sick." Papyrus is startled at the strong feminine voice that appeared, saying the same things he was thinking. He turned around, confused how he didn’t hear the monster approach at all. Another member of their team has appeared. This one wears a long tarp over her shoulders, like a raincoat that had been hacked in half and dyed black. That’s pretty smart… it’s absolutely cold out on the rooftops. 

This woman takes a seat to the left of Papyrus, boxing him in between two superiors. Its her good side though, since she wears an eyepatch over an eye, its would be wise to keep her in a position where she could watch over the whole team. She’s very muscular for a young woman, in the dark he can’t see much of her face or style but those long solid shapes are easy to make out. For this one, like the bird, the most obvious quality to her are the elongated appendages. Wings for him, gills for her. They stick out like ears on opposite sides of her head. A fish monster. There isn’t much else to see in the dark and there are too few lights on the cave ceiling to illuminate more than the shape of a person. Artificial night has fallen, and the kingdom doesn’t like to waste energy to light up residential districts. 

Still, it was nice to hear Papyrus wasn’t the only one who's bothered by the smoke. He’s also glad someone was speaking up for him.A person like that was observant and cautious, an excellent aid on any team. Papyrus trusted her even before she announced her name. "I'm Undyne, called ‘Undead’ round here." She shakes Papyrus’ gloved hand, feeling the bones through the fabric. She drops it in disgust, repelled by such feeble fingers, but she doesn’t lose her friendly charm. "You want some Bacco?" She pushes a reeking smeling pouch in his direction.

[ Ugh… speaking of disgusting habits…] “N..no thankyou.” [Just be polite… No! Don’t act like a nerd!] “I already had my-uh- drugs this morning.” [Great! Now look away. Aloof! Not rudely!] Papyrus slowly turns back forward. Shoulders hunched and tense. 

Undyne shrugged, not caring either way, and pinches the tar into her mouth. In a few minutes of silence she's already spitting off the roof. Hopefully, no one is downstairs being rained on. That would be very gross to clean… Once Papyrus found one of his boots had been used as a spittoon and it took forever to scrape that clean. 

He shook his head clear again, it shouldn’t be much longer until everyone arrives.

From his perch atop the headquarters roof Papyrus can see lights in the distance, the lights where the city district was. The underground had been excavated and hollowed deeper to allow more space between Waterfall and Hotland… this was the result. The beautiful silhouette of a better life… tall buildings, running water, hot food, hospitals and restaurants… 

It was pretty far… distantly shining like the last beacon of hope it was. Sans was in the hospital over there he hadn’t seen him in such a long time. Not since his training started. Staring now, he wondered which light belongs to his window. 

[ I want to see him soon. I wonder if the staff are treating him well.] Papyrus could only continue paying medical bills for so long… money was running thin. Payments were getting later and later… hopefully they wouldn’t neglect a patient just because of a few bounced checks! Papyrus sighed, to secure a place for Sans to stay he’d definitely have to kill tonight. It just strengthened his resolve. 

"Oh? I'm stuck with you two river rats again?" The voice sounds like a child's’. Papyrus turns around again, dismayed at how these people kept sneaking up on him as he saw a third figure in the darkness. She’s short for a superior, actually shorter than Sans. She sits on the decorative peak of the roofs arch, like an aristocrat who is having tea. She even pauses to fake a yawn, holding everyone’s attention to wait while she dramatized her entrance. Papyrus hates her immediately, she holds an aura of someone who thinks they are better than others and that didn’t work well in teams. Her voice is smug and she isn't too fond of the vermin below her eyesight, apparently she had a feuding history with them if that was how she greeted co-workers. “I’m Muffet, deary. Known as the merchant of death. Mod for short. Don’t forget it~ever. ”

Papyrus gulped, straining in the dark to make out her appearance. [I wonder what she'll make of me after tonight.] She has many arms. And many eyes, eyes that glint and catch the smallest light reflected in the ravens cigarette bud. Some sort of insect monster. They were building quite the food chain here. Birds, insects, fish, and … well ? What was he? Skeletons don't play a part in that metaphor. Not unless he played the role as death… which was off putting, still thinking about his first kill. His hands wanted to tremble with all the nerves coursing through him.

"So… Newbie, are you the type who rolls or sips?" The question comes completely out of left field. Papyrus isn’t sure what to say… he stutters on a sentence. “Um… i…” He tilted his head at her question. He can't see much in this dark, but the glint of glass is reflective from her left hand. It is not a weapon, is it … a wine goblet? "What's your poison?”She presses on. “Tobacco? Alcohol?” Papyrus shook his head hard, feeling his eyelights roll in his skull. “Don’t tell me your one of those hardcore addicts! You're much too young to be experimenting with needles."

"N… No mam. I don’t-"

"Mam?! Do I look that old to you, boy!?" She raises her tone in hostility. Papyrus rushes to calm her down, it’s a simple misunderstanding. He waves his hands wildly and stutters apology after apology. How could he even insult her? He didn’t even know what she looks like!! He was trying to be polite and-!!!

"Oh boy…" The raven on his right… [what was his name?] ...he starts speaking now. "You've set her off, rookie. Don’t you know that all women are crazy?" 

[What?]

"How can you even call that thing a woman?" He snaps his head to Undyne now. "You can't compare a washboard to a goddess. " 

[That’s low! Are they trying to make the situation worse?!]

"True, women should learn their place and learn to cook." 

[No! Stop making her angrier!!]

"Cook? The only thing she's ever made was a proper martini. And man! What a horrible drunk, rather than knowing to hold her liquor she’ll spend a night vomiting in the can. She’s the worst of them! A bitch and a drunk!" 

[They're digging their own graves here…]

"I feel bad for the man that has to put up with that shi-" That raven monster doesn’t finish his sentence and Undyne suddenly stops laughing too. All three suddenly stand, rising to their feet in one swift motion. "Captain." Undyne, the Raven, and Muffet stand and salute to an invisible force. Papyrus is fucking tired of people sneaking up on him, but he’s not dumb enough to ignore his captain. Even without knowing where the man is, he also stands to attention and salutes. 

Facing the wrong direction, there is a sudden kick to his shin, urging Papyrus to turn and face this invisible captain. He adjusts quickly, knowing this was all part of his test today. He wouldn’t want to make a bad first impression. He straightened his posture and stood up straight, or rather as straight as he could manage on the slanted shingled roof.

With one hand over his left breast and the other at his hip, Papyrus salutes a tree frog that has perched on the flag pole.

Without moving an inch, he rolls his eyelights to look left and right, trying to find the direction of the captain. It was important to know what kind of man he is. With any luck, and a successful first mission, this captain was going to be one of his bosses for a long time. It would be in his best interest to try to get on good terms with him. Across the yard and over the next two roofs Papyrus saw a small bump in the rooftops that looks like someone could be standing there. Or it could be a branch limb that had fallen from a nearby tree. No matter how he viewed it, the smudge seems to be the focus of attention between the other monsters. The three lower their salute and Papyrus mimics them like a lemming.

"Looks like Captain wants to meet with you before we leave." The raven nudges his shoulder, a bit too hard but Pap doesn’t show it. "Best not to keep him waiting." 

[Is that so? The way he says it sounds like the captain is a stickler for time.] Papyrus takes a quick look around for a good footing to the next apartment. It doesn’t help that there is a field in front of them. If there wasn’t such a big gap of space Papyrus could easily jump across this roof to the next. Instead, he takes a few steps back and makes a running start towards the flagpole. It bends to his weight and force and arches back out wards, springing the lightweight skeleton back towards the opposite roof.

As he stumbles, sliding across tiles and shingles, he throws his hands out like a toddler to balance himself. Training has only been a month long. He was told it gets easier to land but practice best comes in action. Up ahead is the figure of the captain, only a skip across to the next roof. Papyrus practically walks across the gap, the jump made easily after the earlier acrobatics. But even with the figure right in front of him, nothing is directly visible about the captain who is shrouded in black from head to toe. All that can be seen is a small glint of glass where his eyes should be. Glasses? Goggles? Perhaps they are a type of binocular. 

The man nods, having approved of Papyrus somehow, and begins to walk to the edge of the roof. In a split-second he jumps down out of sight. Papyrus knew to follow but he’s more cautious than the latter. He actually stalls on the edge of the building to take a look down before he leaps off to who knows where to break both his ankles. He’s glad he does because he’s given the choice of landing below to a gravel path or some colorful flower beds. Across from it is a patch of tomatoes and vines of cucumbers. Someone's taken good care of this garden. The captain had landed gracefully on the gravel below. Unflinching. He looks up at the skeleton, awaiting the young recruit to join him. It’s quite a distance off the ground and even farther to the path, Papyrus clenches his teeth, preparing to brace himself for the fall. 

"Mewbie, the might isn't long." The captain’s voice is muffled under so many layers.. Papyrus grit his teeth for a different reason now, he didn’t like the idea of him judging every move he made. For someone like the immaculate Papyrus, being scrutinized felt like an insult. Papyrus was the best of all his classes and calculated every action. It was why he did well, being a risk taker didn’t sit right with him. … well… despite working in a job that was literally life or death. But knowing he was being tested here for hesitating to jump feels like his captain was already underestimating him. Already making him out to be useless before the mission even began...Papyrus sullenly jumps down, another set of bruised bones to worry about later. 

Perhaps trusting him, the captain removed the bottom half of his mask. Revealing a bright flame that illuminated the night. A flame. "Did they tell you the name of your target?" His voice is clear now, husky and almost metallic.

"Yes sir." Papyrus is quick to stand at attention again. Still curious how such a blindingly bright monster became captain. oh, but that's probably why he wore so many layers. 

"And you know the implications of this assassination? This is your last option to leave." 

"I understand Sir, I'm prepared to take this mission."

"Good." The mask is fitted back over his face and the light that blinded Papyrus leaves a spot in his eyes, ruining whatever night vision he’d just gotten used to. Their conversation is short. There isn't much to say on such a dour night. The night of a royal assassination….

There isn’t much to know about politics. Papyrus don’t know what kind of effects this will have and honestly don’t care. If he can earn a living this way and make enough cash to save his brother, then that's all that mattered. The captain pulls a whistle out from under his shirt and blows. It makes the sound of an owl, cutting through the darkness and alerting the others to follow.

"We'll guide you past the guards. Once your inside… you're on your own."

Papyrus nods. He’s well aware of his duties. The captain grabs the railing of the garden and stands up on top of it, from there he flips backwards on to the roof. He is soundless. The only sounds Papyrus can hear are the pads of his gloved fingertips as the captain does a handstand downwards. He's extremely agile for a man. Papyrus tries to follow his actions in his own way and leapt from the railing to a statue in the garden leading up to the rooftops.

At the top, everyone has gathered by the hollow tone of a whistle carved from dead oak. They are a team of five. The captain makes a few quick hand signals. 

and 

The captain takes lead at the front, balancing on the property wall that divides the headquarter barracks from the rest of the underground. Headquarters lies atop the highest hill in the underground, a scenic piece of land ruined by its precise location between Snowdin’s cold forests and waterfalls dampness. It overlooks everything and yet remained hidden from sight. Its humid and cold environments created the perfect fog year round. 

The captain heads down first, using a rope as an aid to scale down the steep hill beyond the fence. Behind him the insect woman follows, nearly pushing Papyrus off the tiled roof me. She leaps off the side of the building and disappears into the canopy of trees below. The raven follows, relying on his wings, he jumps straight down without relying on a foothold. Papyrus stares off in disbelief. That’s nearly a forty foot fall. Maybe more…. Who knows how tall those trees have grown?

Undyne is the last to leave, partly to pick on the newbie. She pats Paps head, gloating over her inch taller height. Her toothy smile glints in the dark, deviously, and she pushes at his shoulder. Papyrus flails his arms wildly, trying not to fall. He’s not ready to jump yet, and she knows it. She’s playing with him. Taunting him, as if to say ‘if you can’t even make the jump, what are you doing here?’. That toothy smile laughs at him, her fun over. Without even looking, she shows off her skill by jumping backwards off the ledge. She disappears into the woods. 

Papyrus stares off the side, seeing nothing of his comrades anymore. He’s been left behind. [Shit.]

But he won’t let this small hurdle stop him. This is only the first of many obstacles of the night! He held his breath to steady himself and gather his courage, then, like a beautiful bird learning to fly for the first time he jumps. Then he falls, roughly leaves slap against him. The fall seemingly lasting forever. In the darkness, he couldn’t tell what direction was down or up. He just knows to brace himself for an impact sure to come at any moment.

The forest floor felt softer than he remembered, as he touches the surface and is somehow thrown up again and again. Just as he comes down a fourth time Papyrus is able to realize he’s bouncing. Caught in a net. As the bouncing subsides and Papyrus gets leveled out he tries to untangle himself and get any foot on solid ground.

On the right, the sound of an owl lingers. It seems to be getting farther. Papyrus positions himself to the sound. He crawls out of the net and smacks head first into a tree. 

Undyne snickers somewhere behind him. Despite the captain’s owl call, Undyne cant control her outburst. Out of pity, she reaches for Papyrus’ skull, patting him, and points him in the right direction. The sound of the owl call is farther now. Undyne begins to run , taking hold of Papyrus’ hand still so he won’t get lost in these woods. It’s a small consideration he’s grateful for. 

It’s his first night out, yet it's pitch black. Papyrus can barely see the captain running a foot ahead of him, much less the trees in this dense wood, and yet all the other members on the team are able to easily navigate it. They have probably run these woods so many times it’s a muscle memory. Papyrus woefully wonders when he too will know these woods one day, but for now it's taking everything in him not to trip over the brush.

Two more calls sound from the owl whistle. They were getting close to their destination. By cutting through Snowdins backwoods they avoided going through the tighter caverns where monsters would be bottlenecked and forced out into the public. The direct path takes them straight to the kingdom. Up ahead Papyrus sees a few lights from the new city and blocking the lights are the three shadows of the rest of the team. Muffet the Merchant of Death, the captain - whose name and appearance remained a mystery, and the raven - whose name was also withheld. Upon seeing Papyrus and Undyne in range they suddenly disappear one by one into the ground. A tunnel into the sewer. 

Something about going even further underground felt awfully claustrophobic and counter-intuitive to everything monster kind had strived for but Papyrus didn’t dwell on those problems for long because as soon as the vent opened the smell of raw sewage assaulted his senses. It crept into his nose, instantly making him dizzy. So he willed himself not to breath, feeling lucky that he could avoid something his peers couldn’t. But it became so much worse because the noxious gas entered his mouth, tasting of muddy run off, rotted food, feces, and methane.Way worse than the tart of morning plaque stuck to his teeth and lingering in his breath. The repulsive odor was a warning of death, especially when medicine was scarce and a plague was on the verge of affecting the whole of monster kind. 

Papyrus really hoped there was a way around going into the sewers, but without a pause his captain jumps straight down the manhole. He pulls down his mask once he’s below, providing his own light without a flammable base like candles or oil lamps would. It brightens the lower sewers and reveals a dirt path on either side of the wretched liquid flowing through the tunnel.At least they wouldn’t be knee deep in it. 

The tunnel isn’t brick laid like others, this is carved from the stone and dirt that had existed before. In areas planks of wood support the roof. There are side tunnels too, spanning off into different directions. Pap wondered for the first time where all that waste was going. Regretfully, he jumps down with the rest of the team. 

Now that they were all in full view, the captain makes good use of the hand signals Papyrus has learned. 

< Regroup.>  
< Thirty minutes. >

He points at two monsters and motions for them to take the tunnel on the left. They nod and leave immediately, running away with their arms poised behind their back for maximum air resistance and definitely nothing silly. 

The captain looks to Muffet and Papyrus and bangs his shoulder. [Stay close.] He pulls the scarf back over his mouth, immersing them in darkness again. On a normal mission it would be expected to always work in the dark. The courtesy is for the newbie, but Papyrus couldn’t help but feel like the light was worse than just stumbling around in the dark. His night vision couldn’t adjust between the two extremes. And it shows, as the captain is forced to snap his fingers in Paps general direction to get him to follow. 

The skeleton is able to follow on his own after a while, his eyes adjusting and learns to listen to the acute sounds of footsteps. They are barely audible taps, same as his own. Part of training was to be as quiet as possible. They trace the sewers for a couple miles, intervally running and stopping, waiting, listening… 

The footsteps soon get slower, a brisk walk, having arrived at their location. The captain climbs a ladder on the wall and opens a manhole cover. Apparently having arrived at their location. Above them, a ray of light streams in from a nearby lamppost. The blots of light rays are soon blocked by the captain, as he studies the outside to make sure their exit is clear. Four consecutive boot taps warn that its not. Or maybe he is saying there are four men outside. Papyrus couldn’t be sure, he only studied the hand signals and combat.

There is a burst of magic suddenly, a flare of light that only lasts an instant before the weight of a 200 pound monster reverberates in the hollow sewer tunnel. Little dirt falls from the ceiling as a monster drops to the ground, dead. The grate is suddenly slid open, the captain jumps out first to ensure a clear path. He disposes of the body quickly before dust starts to settle, kicks it right down into the sewer where Undyne and Papyrus had just come up from. 

Papyrus was glad to finally climb free from the disgusting cesspool below, but what lied ahead was somehow worse than those smelly tunnels. Just a few hundred yards away, there is a large mansion with white pristine walls and ivory columns. Flags stand on the lawn and strewn in the windows. The garden is precisely arranged and maintained. A wall of rose vines encapsulate the fencing. A lake divides the property and protects it from any threats outside the main entrance. This was his targets home.

Papyrus stood in the courtyard garden, confused how the one and only kingdom in the whole underground was so easily infiltrated. The sewage tunnel has been cleverly disguised as the pathway tiles between flowering garden rows. It was hidden in plain sight the whole time. He wondered what other secret sewer openings were scattered around the underground, he was sure to find out if he spent long enough in this line of work. 

The captain nods at the two and begins to make his leave towards the rendezvous point. From here on out, Papyrus was alone. He understood, he’d gotten enough help from the team as it was. Tonight was his chance to prove himself. He was being observed, he was being tested. He had to make sure he put his best foot forward. He heaves a breath, nervous to seize his moment. 

Muffet nods as well, only, her nod is a relinquish of control. For this test to be fruitful, Pap had to take lead. Or at the very least, make some decisions. 

Papyrus analyzes his situation quickly, he knew exactly what room in the kingdom belonged to his target. Fifth floor, corner window. To get there, he’d have to infiltrate inside the building or scale up the outside. Nearly fifty feet up. 

But that was his best option, going inside would risk four floors of detection. Papyrus runs across the garden and siddles up against the manor, narrowly avoiding the crossing path of a guard on duty. Muffet follows next. Sidling beside him and waiting for the plan. 

“We’ll climb up the side.” He whispers. She rolls her many eyes at him, raising both her arms to sign out 

There was no need for silence anymore. Papyrus observed the guards rotated in groups of two, each bordly protecting the grounds from nothing to earn a pay check. He’d just miss the last one, they’d be coming back from the same direction if they heard. They’ll never look up. 

A red glow manifests in his palm as he squeezes his magic in a fist. He’s condensing the weight and density of the magic structure by layering it. Ending up with two equal red daggers. He stabs them into the side of the building, beginning his assent to the window. Going up will be easy. But he’d have to improvise an an exit strategy, and find a way to leave within the half hour or his group would leave without him.

When he reaches the ledge of the window, struggling to jimmy open the glass, Muffet pit pats her way beside him. Her fingers are strong enough to hold her to the side of the building. He’s not sure if she’s really good at crack climbing or if it's her nature as a spider to climb easily but he directs to take look out on the roof. 

She nods, accepting the command, but she doesn’t leave until she watches Pap enter the home. - Apparently waiting to catch him if he falls. Like some baby sitter. The window sill latch unclicks and the lanky skeleton presses forward with his black gloves, sliding it upward so he can teeter inside like a drunk acrobat. Once he achieved the feat, stepping inside the mansion, he can’t help but feel the stares of disappointment from his superior. Muffet slides the window closed behind him and signals to him that they will regroup in 10 minutes. Then both head off in different directions.

Papyrus turns around, finding that he was in a long hall with closed doors and priceless vases against the walls. Any one of these must be worth a fortune, but he wasn’t here to loot. He remembered this layout from the maps at the base. This door leads to the library. The one across it is solely used for having dinner with extended family. Another leads to a bath. There are hundreds of empty rooms. Rooms reserved for guests… meanwhile the staff sleep in the basement or off the premises. It was natural that the nobles don’t interact with the working class. Their stinginess will be their downfall, since all the guards on patrol were likely on the lower floors. Papyrus takes solace that he can move about these hallways without worrying the least about waking up staff. 

The walls hold quite a lot of history on them. As Papyrus wandered down the hall there were linens that depicted Kings and Queens from long past. The floors are old, they would creak if someone walked down the main path, as it was most worn down the center. So Papyrus is careful to step on the edges of the floor with nary a sound.

He was getting to his end goal now. The monster ahead of him would be his first target, his first kill, his first love. He couldn’t help how nervous he felt, his soul was beating faster and faster. Papyrus clenched his fist, making a dagger out of his magic. It was too late to get cold feet now. He had to be strong. He had to do this. For Sans. And for himself. 

He stops in front of the door belonging to his target. Each of these rooms were like miniature apartments to the government officials inside. With luck, the bum would be sleeping and wouldn’t make a scene. He could go peacefully. To kill another monster… shouldn’t be such a scary thought. It happened all the time. Hell, even Sans had a kill or two under his belt. It was necessary for survival. And it still is necessary…

Papyrus finds his resolve, he picks open the door’s lock and enters the home. An empty living room. He closes the door behind himself and moves around the home carefully- trying to find the bedroom. 

He can do this. He just had to believe in himself. First, he'll kick open the door to the room and tuck and roll by his bedside. By the time the monster shakes sleep and notices the door is open Papyrus will have already positioned himself behind the glutton, able to slit his throat before the other monster could even look at his killer.

It will be quick.  
It will be easy.  
It will be quiet.

And if Papyrus pressed deep enough while he slices into this monsters trachea, the target won't even be able to call for help. He won’t even be able to utter a dying last wish. And his dusted body definitely won't be discovered until morning. Papyrus would have more than enough time to escape and put this whole mess behind him… until the next mission. 

Killing for money was the only way to survive now that Sans was in the hospital. He couldn’t be hesitating now. There was no reason too. Life has never been kind to his family, so why should he let these royal assholes live in wealth while the entire underground is fighting off hunger and plague? Yes, this is no time to be lollygagging. 

He can do this. He can take a life.

[That’s right. I'm doing a justice by murdering him. I'm a hero to the people.]

His mind is clear, his soul stops beating so heavily. Papyrus takes in a calming breath and convinces himself it will be the right thing to do to. His first love was right behind this door. With one swift defining kick he knocks it open.

It's dark inside but by now Papyrus’ eyes have well-adjusted to it, he doesn’t let his nerve get to him, he pulls out his blade and charges. The monster was surprisingly awake and sitting backwards on his bed away from the door, but Papyrus can still recognize the bulbous face as the dog turns, startled by the door clatter. The giant is shirtless, a mess of sweat and matted fur among blobs of fat. He turns around when the door had opened but he can't see anything. Regardless, his maw opens for a brief second- "Guar-!" 

Papyrus strikes quick from behind him, wrapping a gloved hand around his face as his other, still trembling, takes the blade and cleaves straight through the mutts fat throat. The two face the bedpost, Papyrus at last letting go of his face as Greater dog makes a gurgling sound. The sound of blood rising into his windpipe. He buckles in his seated position on the bed, shaking in place as the full shock of death hits him. The whites of his eyes widen so much, staring helplessly at his murderer. His large paws come up, pointlessly, to try reach behind himself and fight. Papyrus twists the blade and pulls it out in one sweep of his arm. The blood splatters to the floor in an arc. At last, Greater Dog falls forward onto his stomach, ass up and head smashed between pillows as he writhes in his last moments of life.

Papyrus closes his eyes, as the last whistles of air escapes his target. He’s gained a level. He can feel himself getting stronger, his attack raising, his defence widening. And his mind is at last in peace, no longer having to deal with the conflict of death. What's done was done. And now the monster was wheezing out his last breath, impishly moaning throughout his death throes. 

… 

… 

Papyrus opened his eyes, hearing the whimper of panic and moaning from the man he just killed. The pitch in the voice certainly didn’t belong to Greater Dog and yet… it was coming from him. Or rather, underneath him. 

Slowly, Papyrus walked around the bed, eyeing the giant slain beast for sudden movement. He picks up his blade again, trembling with the fear of being caught by a witness. Would he have to kill a civilian too!? 

There is indeed a third person in the room. A concubine, squished between the fat dead dog and the mattress. Squirming in the dark as she attempts to run away for her life. Arms and legs scramble, futilely, against the larger beast. By the looks of it, the whore was still impaled by the dead, and quickly dusting monster. The blood that gushed from Greater Dogs neck coated the concubine, urging the monsters panic and will to live after just watching this murder. His dust was just starting to spackle the monsters long slender limbs.

[Bones] Papyrus notes with a calculated look. The witness was a skeleton, like him. [But how?] Weren’t Sans and him the only two skeletons left in the underground?? Were there other skeletons in the underground? Skeletons forced to be nothing more than pleasure toys for some other jerk?! 

The rage that boiled in the back of his throat was greater than his shock at being spotted by a witness. The skeleton monster was clearly not here willingly. Where once Papyrus thought the other was a woman he now recognizes the fake wig and makeup covering the skulls true features. 

The monsters mouth has been wired together, preventing the skeleton from eating or talking or screaming…. Hands are tied to the bed board above. Below, legs are crushed by the weight of the deceased. It looks awkward and painful and pitiful. Everytime the skeleton thrashes, trying to get away, they bury the dead dick further in themselves. Moaning beautifully and painfully as over sensitive nerves get pushed and prodded. 

Papyrus points his bloodied magic dagger at the skeletons throat. His throat. Its a male, despite the makeup and summoned genitalia. The skeleton stops moving, stops breathing, as his fear of the blade compels him to freeze in place. Awaiting death. His orange eyelights peer back at Papyrus’ red ones. Pleading.

[Should I kill him?] Papyrus hesitates again, caught in the same moral debate he thought he had solved before he came here. A witness was bad to have… yes, but this wasn’t his target or a guard. It was just.. Some disposable whore.

And because of that, murdering this monster felt so justified.

It would be simple to kill him. It was a job Papyrus didn’t even have to take on himself. The other skeleton was unloved and would be unmissed… in the morning, when it would be discovered that the skeleton bitch was sleeping in Greater Dogs room the night before the murder, wrongful assumptions would point out the concubine was the one who killed the dog. Or soldiers would interrogate and torture the skeleton for hours to get information on who did… and then kill him as soon as his purpose was fulfilled. It was a cruel existence. 

Perhaps the best Papyrus could offer him now was a quick death. He presses the dagger to the skeletons neck, hesitating again when he sees the metal wires weaved in and out between teeth. No royal would even bother asking this undesirable for information. Monsters like him aren’t given proper education. The other probably didn’t even know how to talk. Perhaps the skeleton wouldn't be able to snitch even if he wanted too. They’re born pets, raised for pleasure and servitude. But they were still alive, still conscious, and still aware. Even now, Papyrus recognizes the fear in those eyes. Afraid to make the wrong move, desperate to live. Papyrus pulled the knife back slightly, still trying to figure out what to do with the monster. 

At this point Greater Dog is half dusted, his carcass is like a bowl to hold his decomposing organs and flesh. The grains of dust start to fall like an hourglass, marking how much time he’s spent here. He had to leave soon… if he didn’t the captain and the others in his team would leave without him. He had to decide fast~

Kill an innocent civilian? Or … Leave him alive and risk a potential witness who had seen his face. 

A stupid, third thought passes him just now. It takes him a moment to even process it, considering how stupid it was. Papyrus takes a look at the whores hands tied to the bedpost. They aren’t chained down or handcuffed. The only thing that holds him is a silk tie wound around the frame. 

Enough time has passed for the skeleton to realise something was wrong, that Papyrus was hesitating to murder him as well. His eyes dart around the room, seeking freedom, but it was still hard to be hopeful to escape when a knife was at his throat. 

[This is ridiculous.] Papyrus shook his head. [I’ve wasted too much time here. I have to leave.] His team would think he failed his mission if too much time passed. They’ll abandon him. Papyrus stands back with drawing his blade and heads towards the window in the room. He draws open the curtains and looks down from the bedroom, overlooking the garden. Muffet would be on the roof, she’ll see him once he made a clean escape. 

Whine starts in the room, a half panting, muffled, and uncomfortable moan. Papyrus turns back to the skeleton who had tried to make his own escape the moment the assassin turned his back on him. Albeit, a horrible escape. All he can do is try to unwedge himself form the massive dead monster laying atop him. His legs kick out and scrape against the bed sheets, trying to push the hefty dog off him. But all his wriggling is only stimulating a corpse, milking Greater Dogs knot into him. Overstimulating his abused cunt and filling his womb. The skeleton whines and tears up, still attempting to free himself even as jizz and dust starts to swell his ecto stomach. A mess of smeared make up, snot,tears, cum, blood, and dust. 

His determination to escape was fascinating to watch. Papyrus couldn’t help but be mesmerized by those sweet elicited moans and tearful hiccups. He changes his mind. Maybe his third idea wasn’t so stupid…

He comes close to the bed again, his presence makes the monster stop wriggling and lie still - fear of death returning as the reaper stood over his bed to finish the job. But Papyrus, despite wielding his dagger again, has no intention of killing the skeleton. Not after he had seen how beautifully the whore clung to life. He slashes quickly, freeing the skeleton from the binds above his head. 

The skeleton monster is confused and scared. His hands don’t move, outstretched above his head even though he is free. Afraid of a second slice. Will he understand if words are spoken to him? 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Papyrus whispers. He’s not sure his words reach, so as a show he holds up his bone dagger and dispels his magic. The blood from it drips to the floor and all that's left is Papyrus holding up both his his black gloved hands as if he were surrendering. “You’ll be killed if your found here. Come with me.” 

Marmalade wide eyelights stare back, unmoving and terrified. He didn’t expect the skeleton to talk back, not with the wire through his jaw… but maybe a nod? Or a hum? Papyrus scowls, clearly the monster didn’t understand. 

Papyrus raised his boot and kicked the decaying Greater Dog, trying to roll him off. The skeleton groans in pain as the weight is shifted, he wasn’t helping himself so Papyrus stopped and reached back around for the skeletons hands, placing them on Greater Dogs’ shoulders. Then Papyrus went around the back of the bed and grabbed the Dogs legs, or tried too- there was already a hollowed sack of dust where his legs should be. He knitted his gloved hands into any patch of fur he could grab and tried again, pulling as the skeleton beneath pushed. 

Or should push…. 

The concubine wasn’t understanding more than being moved like a precious doll. “Push, idiot.”  
Papyrus hissed in a whisper. He pulled at the decaying monster, pulling out a clump of flesh that dusted in his hand. Gross. He tried again to get a handhold somewhere that was still intact with this monsters quickly falling down. If he had enough time… he could wait for the entire thing to dust but time was running out and Papyrus was already risking the mission by saving this skeleton. At last, after being shaken around and watching the assassin try to free him, the skeleton caught on and helped out to push himself free. With their combined strength they were able to budge the dog. 

The lithe skeleton cried as the knot rips free from his ecto flesh. A torrent of liquid splashed onto his thighs and drenched the bed. Semen squelched out his opening and deflated his swollen tummy. He sat there uselessly, shivering in an unwanted orgasm. Papyrus continued to pull, dragging Greater Dog completely off the skeleton so he can escape. 

He does so with limp noodle legs, rolling to his side and flopping to the floor ungracefully. Papyrus drops the dead weight when he’s free and rushes to the skeletons side. 

“You’re okay?” He taps the shoulders but there’s no response other than a shudder. Honey colored magic drips from his afterglow, the ecto tummy finally disappearing along with other fleshy organs.“Yeah… you’ll be okay.” Papyrus speaks for them both. Looking around the room for a set of clothes that could have belonged to the monster. He finds a crumpled dress and throws it towards the skeleton. “Hurry and put that on.” This was crazy, he can’t believe he was escaping with this monster. 

Papyrus ran to the window and slid it open. Was Muffet still there? How much time had he wasted here? 

He turns back to the skeleton, the other had pulled the dress over his head and wobbly tries to stand to his feet. He looks like a newborn calf, struggling to keep his balance. He’d been fucked so long he couldn’t even walk. That would be a problem if the monster couldn’t follow him. 

Well regardless of if the monster could stand or not… he clearly couldn’t follow him off a vertical climb back down. Papyrus had no choice but to call for help. He leaned out the window and began to hoot like an owl, mimicking the bosses call. 

Muffet leans over the roof, looking straight at him from upside down. Pap almost screams seeing her so suddenly, but he bites his tongue and calms his nerve. She’s already eyeing the inside of the room. Target dead, witness alive. She’s ready to pounce and fill in for the newbie but Papyrus blocks whatever attack she might make by throwing his arms wide and making a show to shield the skeleton behind him. 

“Don’t attack!” He whispers sharply.  
“What are you doing!?” She hisses. “Finish the job!”  
“I did finish! And now I’m taking this monster back with us!”  
“Don’t let your dick get in the way of the mission!”  
“I’m not! They’ll kill him if he’s found here~”  
“ I know what this is… you’re sentimental because you find one of your kind? Well I got news for you, new guy, no one cares! The whole underground could go extinct and it doesn’t matter!” She grumbled under her breath. Her huffy attitude is hard to remain below a whisper but she manages to yell in a hushed tone. “Get rid of the witness!!!”  
“You don’t understand… he’s just a civilian. And! I’ve already killed my target! Can’t you help? Make a rope or something he can climb down with??”  
“And then what? Take him back to our base??!”Papyrus’ jaw hangs open, the answer something he hadn’t fully thought through. “Listen kid, you see any other spider monsters like me around?”Papyrus shook his head. “That's right. I’m the last of my kind, you’re the last of your kind. This whole underground is on the precipice of extinction and that’s why the only thing that matters is saving our own asses!! Saving the people who really matter. Don’t you have a brother? How bout you save this little rebellion for someone who matters, not a whore. I’ll let this slide… I wont tell the captain about this. Just get rid of it.”

Papyrus bows his head. Thinking of his brother in the hospital. Sans needed him right now. His big brother was all that was important. He needed money to pay those bills… and more importantly he needed to be beside his brother to help him through his recovery. Truly no other monster mattered. But he’d already killed once today. The thrill of slicing through a monsters flesh was exhilarating and his fingers twitched in anticipation for that same satisfaction. Was it because he had newfound love coursing through his magic? Or had something else awakened? 

The skeleton monster grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it helplessly. Yes, he was helpless. As helpless as Sans and him were when they were kids. Afraid of everything and wanted dead by the entire world. In a society of kill or be killed, two abandoned kids were somehow able to make it to adults and thrive in this life. The monster behind him was the same, still threatened by death. 

He couldn’t do it. It was wrong… even if it was justified to kill this servant, Papyrus couldn’t kill him. “No.” Papyrus raises his head and looks Muffet in the eyes. “It’s wrong to do, I won't kill him.” The monster held tighter onto him, and Papyrus reached back and took those slender digits in his own gloved hand. “I’m taking this monster back with me… whether you like it or not!” 

Muffet scowled. Each of her eyes narrow in unison and fall upon her prey. “Fine.” She pouts her lip out. “I suppose the captain will let you keep a ‘trophy’ for your first kill. I took jewls when it was my first time but, to each his own. Lets go. Before I leave you both behind.” 

She entangles her fingers together, drawing a web from her palms. She squishes it back and forth, rolling it like pizza dough until it took shape, thinning and braiding against itself. The silver rope was thin, but strong. Papyrus grabs the monster by the waist and grabs hold of Muffet’s thread. She hoists them down, careful of the guards patterns near the perimeter of the house.

Once Papyrus and his skeleton prize are on the ground, she joins. Recovering her thread so there is no trace of them. They slide back down to the sewers without a fuss.Papyrus was able to see better this time around… his new lvl improved his night vision. No wonder the other monsters were able to so easily navigate these tunnels. 

Their prisoner is quiet and collaborating. He’s at least walking on his own, though its slow and pained. Papyrus decides to carry him as they make their way back to base camp. And Muffet insists on wrapping a blindfold around the monsters eyes, even though the sewers were already pitch black. 

“I’ll take care of you, kay?” Papyrus whispers at the skeleton on his shoulders. “We’ll get you cleaned up, get you some new clothes, a new identity, you can stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom now that Sans is gone... mm wonder if you have a name?” 

The skeleton perks up at that, murmuring something incoherent. Perhaps a name but Papyrus had no clue. 

“Yeah… we can take off that wire too~”

Muffet rolls her eyes. The kill was clean and no guards had been alerted. This was a surprisingly good first kill for a greenhorn. They had nothing to worry about and she already hears the other half of the team’s footsteps to rejoin them. Though it was unlikely the underground would hear, silence was still a precious skill. “Shut up, Papyrus.” 

And the two Papryus stop their mumbling.

  



End file.
